Vehicles need transmissions in order to transform torques and speeds. The task of a vehicle transmission is to convert the traction force potential of a drive engine. The present invention concerns a method for operating an automatic transmission. In the context of this invention the term automatic transmission should be understood to mean any transmission with an automatic gear change, also known as an automatic variable-speed transmission.
In the development of automatic transmissions a continual trend can be observed toward increasing the number of gears, particularly the forward gears of an automatic transmission. Thus, at present automatic transmissions with eight forward gears are being developed, such automatic transmissions with eight forward gears having at least five shift elements, at least three of these at least five shift elements in such an automatic transmission being engaged for torque transfer and force transfer in any forward gear and in a reverse gear. If such an automatic transmission is in the neutral position, then it must be ensured that while in the neutral position no torque or force transfer can take place, since otherwise a motor vehicle with such an automatic transmission could start moving inadvertently. Until now, however, no methods for operating such automatic transmissions have been known which ensure that the automatic transmission is comprehensively secured in the neutral position.
Against this background, the present invention addresses the problem of providing a new type of method for operating an automatic transmission.